Some saw the Sun, Some saw the Smoke
by Mariyu
Summary: Damon has been avoiding Bonnie since her resurrection. (A quick one shot)


Some saw the Sun, Some saw the Smoke

A/n: Just a very short oneshot to distract myself for a bit. This idea kept bouncing around in my head, and I would like to delude myself from the fact that this hasn't been addressed yet. Either from a real purpose or from poor writing. This will roughly take place before the whole augistine vampire thing.

He had been avoiding her.

It wasn't apparent to her at first, since she was so preoccupied with the general happiness of being alive again, and then blind-sided by the darker consequences that came a long with it. No one else in the group seemed to notice or care that he was avoiding the former witch of their little family, again all of them dealing with a lot of their own problems.

After a couple of weeks readjusting and giving herself a much-needed make over, she began noticing the little things. Whenever she would walk into a room she would notice him suddenly leaving. Or when he would drag Elena in front of him to put a physical block in between the two of them. It fully grabbed Bonnie's attention when she had managed to sneak up on him in a crowded room, she had placed a hand on his shoulder and he visibly jumped from her. He then kept his eyes from hers and walked away.

It wasn't that she was used to Damon acting buddy buddy with her, but it felt like he wanted to be nowhere near her.

Bonnie began to watch him like a hawk, willing him to look in her direction. Every once in awhile she would catch him glance at her, their gazes locking only for a second before he quickly broke it. Bonnie wanted to confront him, but it was impossible to find him alone. It was as if Damon made sure to have someone with him at all times, never allowing any type of opportunity to talk with him.

However, being dead had taught Bonnie a lot of things, like being patient. It took about another week of watching Damon before he finally made a mistake. The girls were visiting the mansion for the weekend, taking a mini-break from classes. Caroline was in force mode, talking heatedly about a teacher who didn't like Caroline's particular brand of enthusiasm.

It didn't take long before Damon exited the room unnoticed to grab a drink from the next room. Bonnie jumped after him, ignoring anyone who noticed her leave.

"…Hey."

Bonnie stood near the doorframe of the room, holding on to the edge of it with a sudden tension that she didn't anticipate. It was thick and sudden, sending her nerves on edge. Damon's shoulders seized and he stiffly turned to look at her.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What? There isn't any warm up conversation?" The little ex-witch crossed her arms in a huff, walking further into the room. She didn't want to raise her voice to high for all the other vampires to check in on them.

"You haven't really given me a chance to talk with you."

"Well lookie who wants all my attention."

"Damon."

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly before rubbing his hair back a couple of times. The vampire looked uncomfortable, and suddenly a lot older. It made Bonnie nervous to see him without the cocky or love struck for her best friend look in his eye. Damon looked the way he did when he found out she was dead.

"Look I don't really know what to tell you."

"Fine I'll start then….Thank you, Damon. For everything you did. I remember. The day you stayed for me on the island and how you were the first to find a way for me to come back."

"Bonnie-" He took a step closer to her but she held up her hand to stop him, both physically and vocally. She knew she needed to get it out, even though she wasn't sure that she could show him how grateful she felt that out of everyone that he had been the one there for her.

"I know it was for Elena to be happy, but I'm still real-"

"It was for me." Bonnie's eyes blinked wide at him in shock, not really sure how to take his words. He took another step closer, her hand now resting just below his chest. "I did it for me. You were dead Bonnie. DEAD." His eyes widened dramatically on the last word, his frown deepening into a scowl. He kept walking forward until he had her backed against the wall, her hand now trapped between them. The angle forced her to lean all the way back to stare at him as his face hovered above hers.

"Damon-"

"No. You get to listen now. YOU were gone Bonnie. You left us, left me. Having us believe that you were ok so we could be happy? I got to play house while my brother suffered and you were dead." He pushed away from her then, giving them some much needed distance but he was far from don. "Do you know how disgusted I feel, the cost of what it took for me to be 'happy?'"

Bonnie licked her lips as she felt a sudden dryness in her throat. Damon rubbed his jaw, and watched her lips hard. He suddenly looked angry and he ripped his eyes away from her.

"You changed everything, the moment I found out you were dead, you changed everything." 

Anger was a contagious thing, especially when confusion was present. Bonnie couldn't imagine whey Damon was so angry with her. After all that he done to bring her back, he was acting as if everything was her fault.

"I did the right thing Damon! I couldn't let Jeremy die."

"Why are you such a god damn hero?!"

"If you are so upset with me why didn't you just leave me de-" Bonnie was slammed back into the wall she was against, Damon's hands digging into her shoulders. The dark veins contrasting violently against his pale skin.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Um…you two ok?" Stefan stood in a stunned stupor as he looked at the two of them. There was a moment of silence before Damon was finally the first to break it. He broke away from Bonnie, his left hand lingering on her elbow before finally letting go. All she could do was stare at him as he quickly left through the back door storming down towards the woods.

Quick to act, Bonnie glanced at Stefan who merely motioned for her to go, and dashed after Damon. She didn't know why, but she knew nothing would be resolved if that was the end of the conversation.

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" She finally caught up with him about ten feet into the woods. "Because you're upset that I got myself killed?"

He slowed down enough for her to catch up with him, his anger leaving him as quickly as it came. They walked in a comfortable silence before finally coming to a stop, defiantly far away now from prying ears.

"No."

"…because I'm not a witch?"

"No."

"Damon just tell me so things can go back to normal and this can stop being weird."

The Vampire just stared at the Anchor, his eyes darting to all the areas of her face as if contemplating his next move. Bonnie began to feel self conscious and opened her mouth to speak, but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Her voice swallowed up by the harsh press of his lips to hers.

He gripped the back of her head, burying his fingers into her hair. The kiss was rough at first, but once Bonnie's shock had died off he had slowed his lips to hypnotic burn. She wanted to pull away, truly she did, but the way his hand gripped her hip and how warm he felt against her, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

She surrendered completely to him, her hands holding on to his shoulders to keep herself upright. Damon pressed her into a nearby tree, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it gently before pulling away first. The smaller woman stared at him in shock as he stroked her jaw.

"I know…I know this doesn't change anything between us. I know it can't. I understand how you feel about me." He pecked her lips one last time before moving away from her, creating a distance that she felt was more than physical. "I…I just need some time to adjust to the fact that you are back, I need to forget that you ever died. To pretend that nothing changed. So please, Bonnie, just leave me alone." He looked at her one last time before disappearing out of sight within the span of a blink.

Bonnie slid to the ground, ignoring how wet the leaves were as the clung to her legs. An ache began to form in her chest, bringing a pain a long with it that Bonnie never imagined could hurt so horribly.


End file.
